Job Interview
by Soororo
Summary: Suho, Kim Suho, seorang janda dengan 8 anak yang ia asuh dan 1 orang cucunya. untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, ia mencoba melamar pekerjaan untuk menjadi cleaning service di sebuah perusahaan di kotanya. tapi, kenapa yang menginterviewnya Presdir perusahaan itu sendiri? Another EXO fanfiction by soororo.


Job Interview

.

.

.

Author: Soororo

.

.

Disclaimer: Tokoh tokoh yang muncul dalam ff ini, Soororo cuman minjem nama doang. Mereka masih milik keluarga dan pihak manajemen yang menaungi. Tapi, kalo ide ffnya, dateng asli dari otak Soororo.

.

.

Cast: Suho(GS)

Kris

Sehun

Luhan

yang numpang keluar nama doang

Minseok (GS)

Lay

Baekhyun(GS)

Chen

Chanyeol

Kyungsoo(GS)

Tao

Kai(GS)

.

.

Hai hai soororo dateng lagi. dateng gak buat ngelanjutin KopiSusu

Bentar ya, yang masih nungguin. Bentar, masih dalam proses.

Seorang yeoja tampak berdiri di depan sebuah gedung perkantoran berlantai 30 dengan memegang tali tasnya erat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Mencoba menjangkau atap gedung di hadapannya agar tampak olehnya. Gagal. Lehernya sampai sakit.

Yeoja itu kembali mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Memejamkan mata sejenak, menarik nafas dalam, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Baiklah, kim suho, KAU BISA!

.

Suho menatap sekelilingnya dengan gugup. Semua saingan di interviewnya terlihat meyakinkan, lebih pandai dan lebih cakap dari pada dia. Suho makin kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya. Apalagi beberapa pegawai terus melihatinya setiap mereka lewat. Seolah suho adalah mantan buronan yang pernah mereka lihat selebarannya.

Perempuan tersebut nampak biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Tubuh mungil,sekitar 155 centimeter, ini rahasia, suho agak sensitif mengenai tinggi badan. Pipi chubby nya tampak mulus tanpa pernah di tumbuhi oleh jerawat, kulitnya putih, bersih, memerah karena kedinginan. Bibirnya mungil, tipis merah alami. Rambut hitam pendeknya ia biarkan tergerai tanpa aksesori apapun hanya di sisir rapi dengan poni menutupi dahinya. Kulitnya masih belum terjamah oleh keriput atau tanda tanda penuaan lainnya di usianya yang sudah menginjak akhir 30 an ini.

Pakaiannya juga. Sepertinya biasa saja. Hanya kemeja putih longgar yang di masukkan ke dalam celana jeans panjangnya. Ia juga memakai tanktop di dalam kemejanya, takut pakaian dalamnya bisa terlihat di balik kemeja tipisnya. ia juga memakai sepatu kets warna putih biasa. Ia rasa pakaiannya cukup sopan. Tidak ada yang salah. Yah, mungkin salah, mengingat hampir semua peserta interview kali ini memakai setelah jas mahal, suho tidak mampu membelinya, itu mahal.

"kim suho!"panggil seorang perempuan yang melongokkan tubuhnya keluar pintu. Suho tidak mengenal perempuan itu, ia sempat membaca name tagnya, kwon yuri. Sepertinya memang tugasnya memanggil nama peserta interview. Sejak tadi perempuan ini terus yang memanggil nama peserta interview yang masuk sebelumnya.

Suho berdiri. Merapikan pakaiannya,entah bagian mana, lalu memperbaiki posisi tasnya. Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu di mana yuri masih menunggunya dengan senyum merekah.

"silahkan masuk. Presdir sudah menunggu anda."suho menatap yuri horror. Ia kan hanya melamar sebagai cleaning service? Kenapa harus presdir sendiri yang melakukan interview padanya? Ia pikir hanya bagian personalia saja sudah cukup?

"ta-tapi saya hanya melamar sebagai cleaning service."suho mencoba meluruskan. Jangan jangan ia salah masuk ruangan. Yuri masih tersenyum.

"lalu?"

"saya pikir, saya salah ruangan."cicit suho. Senyum yuri semakin lebar.

"silahkan masuk. Presdir sudah menunggu anda."yuri membukakan pintu lain di balik pintu tempat yuri melongokkan badannya tadi. Pintu yang tampak lebih megah dari sebelumnya.

Suho menatap yuri sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"kim suho."sambut sebuah suara tepat setelah yuri menutup pintu.

Suho membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Ia tidak melihat seorangpun di dalam sana. Hanya kursi yang memiliki sandaran tinggi yang menghadap ke jendela itu yang suho yakini menyembunyikan siapa yang duduk di belakangnya.

"selamat siang."sapa suara itu lagi. "silahkan duduk."

Suho melangkahkan kaki mungilnya mendekati salah satu kursi di depan meja kaca. Sekarang posisi suho berhadap hadapan dengan sandaran tinggi kursi pria tersebut.

"kim suho."ulang pria tersebut.

"ya."jawab suho.

"usia 38 tahun."jeda sejenak. "anda serius? Foto yang anda pasang sepertinnya bukan foto terakhir anda."

"maaf, tapi itu foto terakhir saya. Saya mengambilnya 7 hari yang lalu."jawab suho. Terdengar hembusan nafas di seberang.

"janda dengan 8 anak. Anda bercanda?"suaranya terdengar meremehkan.

"maaf?"

"usia anda baru 38 tahun. Anak anda sudah 8. Anda menikah di usia berapa?"suho mengrenyitkan alisnya. Ini tidak seperti interview pekerjaan yang sering ia lihat di televisi(suho tidak pernah mengikuti interview pekerjaan sebelumnya, pekerjaan sebelumnya ia dapatkan tanpa interview).

"sebenarnya anak saya ada 10. Saya menikah di usia 16."jawab suho.

"16? Bukankah itu illegal?"

"ya, kami baru melegalkannya saat usia saya sudah memasuki usia yang cukup."

"kenapa bisa semuda itu?"suho mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap sandaran kursi di hadapannya seolah menatap orang yang duduk di baliknya. Apakah interview kerja memang seperti ini?

* * *

Seorang perempuan tampak masih duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tenang. Hanya terlihat tenang. Padahal sebetulnya tidak. Ia sedang menjalani interview kerja. Ia melamar pekerjaan untuk menjadi seorang cleaning service. Tapi malah berakhir mendapat interview dari presdir perusahaan itu sendiri.

Suho masih menatap bingung sandaran kursi tersebut. Menerka nerka apa yang sekiranya orang yang duduk di baliknya ini pikirkan.

Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa di hadapannya ada sebuah pigura dengan foto keluarga yang juga memunggunginya.

* * *

"jadi, bisa anda ceritakan tentang kehidupan anda?"tanya sang presdir.

"nama saya kim suho. Seorang janda dengan 10 anak. Saat ini hanya tinggal 8 anak yang saya asuh karena salah satu dari anak saya tinggal dengan mantan suami saya, dan yang satu lagi hilang 5 tahun yang lalu."

"hilang?"tanya sang presdir.

"ya, hilang. Saat itu ia masih berusia 5 tahun. Ia adalah anak termuda saya."jawab suho.

"baiklah, lanjutkan."suho mengangguk walau ia menyadari fakta bahwa orang yang ia angguki tidak mungkin bisa melihat anggukannya.

"saya saat ini tinggal dengan ke 8 anak saya di rumah yang dulu saya tinggali dengan mantan suami saya."

"anda bekerja sebagai apa sebelumnya?"suho membulatkan matanya. Ia sungguh berharap pertanyaan ini tidak muncul saat interview kerjanya berlangsung.

"ya?"tanya suho.

"anda bekerja sebagai apa sebelumnya?"ulang sang presdir.

"sa-saya..."suho menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. "...saya bekerja di club malam sebelumnya."

"club malam?"

"ya."

"sebagai?"

"penari."

"penari? Penari erotis maksud anda?"

"ya."

"hanya sebagai itu?"

"kalau ada yang mau menyewa saya, ya..."suho tidak melanjutkan kata katanya. Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang. "saya hanya seorang lulusan smp. Janda dengan 8 orang anak yang harus saya hidupi. Saya benar benar tidak tahu harus bekerja sebagai apa lagi."lanjut suho.

"anda bisa melakukan interview seperti ini sejak dulu. Anda juga bisa kembali ke orang tua anda."terdengar sedikit amarah di dalamnya.

"saya hanya seorang perempuan yang tidak tahu apa apa. Orang tua saya meninggal sepulang mengantar saya dari persidangan terakhir perceraian saya."jawab suho tanpa menyadari seseorang menegang karena terkejut di depannya.

"maaf soal hal itu."suho tidak menjawab. "bagaimana bisa anda menikah di usia semuda itu?"

"saya korban pemerkosaan. Mantan suami saya adalah kakak kelas saya. Dia menggunakan saya sebagai bahan taruhan. Mereka bertaruh agar bisa menyentuh saya. Dan kemudian saya hamil. Orang tua saya hampir saja menjebloskan dia ke penjara kalau dia tidak bersedia menikahi saya. Tapi, 12 tahun kemudian dia menceraikan saya karena ia mendapat perempuan lain yang lebih cantik dan kaya dari pada saya. Dia membawa pergi salah satu anak saya dan meninggalkan saya bersama 9 anak kami yang lain."terdengar hembusan nafas berat di depannya.

"lalu, anak anak anda?"suara yang sejak tadi penuh emosi terdengar mulai pecah.

"saya mempunyai 10 anak. Anak pertama saya lahirkan saat saya berusia 16 tahun. Seorang bayi mungil yang sangat cantik. Minseok. Kim minseok. Sekarang usianya sudah menginjak 23 tahun. Dia bekerja di sebuah club malam sebagai pelayan."

"pelayan saja atau..."

"sama seperti saya dulu."lanjut suho.

"kenapa anda tidak melarangnya?"lagi amarah terdengar sangat kentara pada suaranya.

"saya tidak bisa berkata apapun. Toh kalau saya melarang, saya sendiri juga melakukannya."jawab suho.

"lalu yang kedua?"

"luhan. Dia adalah putra tertua saya. Yang sekarang tinggal dengan mantan suami saya. Jadi saya kurang mengetahui perkembangannya. Terakhir yang saya tahu, dia sedang melanjutkan sekolahnya di china. Yang ketiga, yixing. Kim yixing, untuk saat ini, dia putra tertua saya. Dia berhenti sekolah beberapa bulan setelah perceraian saya."

"berhenti sekolah?"

"dia mengidap hemofilia. Anaknya mudah terluka, dan biaya pengobatannya cukup mahal. Akhirnya dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah. Sekarang dia menjadi penyanyi jalanan bersama adik adiknya."

"lalu yang ke empat?"

"baekhyun. Putri cantik dengan suara emasnya. Anak ini bernasib sama dengan saya. Dia menjadi korban pemerkosaan dan hamil. Akhirnya dia memilih berhenti sekolah. Adiknya, chanyeol dan chen mencoba membalaskan dendam pada pria yang sudah memperkosa kakaknya, memukulinya hingga meninggal. Untung chanyeol saat itu masih di bawah usia. Jadi ia terbebas dari hukum. Hanya saja, dia di keluarkan dari sekolah. Sedangkan chen, yang setahun lebih tua, dia harus mendekam di penjara. Sekarang ia sudah bebas."

"lalu, anak baekhyun?"suaranya jelas terdengar cemas.

"putra baekhyun kami rawat seperti anak anak saya yang lain. Sekarang yixing, baekhyun, chanyeol, dan chen menjadi musisi jalanan untuk mendapat sedikit uang."

"yang lainnya?"

"adik chanyeol, kyungsoo. Anak perempuan yang manis dan penurut. Dia sering memasak untuk kakak dan adik adiknya. Hanya tinggal dia yang sekolah."

"lalu adik adiknya?"

"tao berhenti sekolah karena dia terus di bully oleh teman temannya karena warna kulitnya dan wajahnya yang tidak tampak seperti orang korea pada umumnya."

"lalu, yang termuda?"

"jongin. dia mengalami gangguan mental semenjak adiknya hilang. Jongin menjadi korban pencabulan saat usianya menginjak 7 tahun. Saat itu sehun, adiknya yang berada bersamanya saat itu mencoba mencari pertolongan, justru sehun tidak kembali pulang sampai sekarang."suho mengakhiri ceritanya saat mendengar keributan di luar.

"noona! Hunni mau mathuk! Hunni mau mengadu pada daddy, hanni hyun nakal! Daddy!"suara ribut terdengar dari luar.

"aduh, hunni, nanti saja ketemu daddynya, sekarang daddy sedang sibuk."jawab yuri.

"tidak mau! Hunni mau bertemu dadi thekarang!"

"hanni, bantu noona menenangkan adikmu."pinta yuri.

"sudah, biarkan saja. Nanti kalau lelah juga berhenti sendiri. Cha, hunni, hyung duluan ya. Hyung mau memandikan pinku pinku kesayanganmu dengan bubble tea favoritmu."terdengar nada sing a song di sana.

"hyuung! Tidak! Noona! Daddy! Hanni hyung nakal!"suara 'hunni' makin menjadi.

Suho mengernyitkan alisnya saat terdengar helaan nafas berat di depannya.

"halo? Yuri, bawa masuk anak anak."

Suho memiringkan kepalanya.

Brak

"daddy! Hanni hyung nakal!"adu sebuah suara tepat setelah pintu terbuka.

Suho membalikkan badannya. Matanya membulat seketika.

"se-sehun? Luhan?"lirihnya. ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga tidak percaya. Airmata yang sejak tadi ia tahan, tumpah.

Dua buah hatinya yang hilang. Ada di hadapannya. Sehun. Luhan.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan suho. Dua orang pria berbeda usia itu juga membulatkan matanya. Menatap objek yang selama ini menjadi mimpi mereka. Yang mereka hanya bisa lihat melalui foto yang ada. Dan sekarang dia nyata. Ada di hadapannya.

"umma!"yang lebih muda langsung menghambur menuju pelukan satu satunya perempuan yang ada di sana. "umma! Thehun kangen!"

Suho memeluk putranya erat. Putranya yang menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah sehun. Sehun putranya. Sehunnya!

Tidak lama suho merasakan pelukan lain. Rengkuhan lain yang lebih besar. Lebih lebar. Luhan memeluknya. Luhan yang tidak pernah ia temui lagi sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Luhan, bocah kecil yang saat itu meraung menangis di pelukan daddynya saat mereka akan pergi, kini tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang tampan dan gagah. Suho meraih belakang kepala luhan. Mengecupi seluruh wajahnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada sehun.

Tiba tiba suho merasakan kecupan kecil di puncak kepalanya.

Yifan

Mantan suaminya.

"apa kabar, sayang."sapanya.

TBC/END?

sebenernya agak aneh juga dapet ide buat bikin ff macem beginian.

aku minta maaf kalo tokoh tokoh di sini semuanya nasibnya jelek.

reviewnyaa...


End file.
